The Witch, The Twin, and The Chain
by AJFlower781
Summary: Arachne had a secret. Two very young, very kind secrets. However, Twins are a curse in witch culture. Giriko is sent on a mission to find and retrieve one of the twins. But when he finds out what is in store for his newfound companion, he will do anything to ensure their safety. GirikoXOC. Potential SteinXOC. Rated M for language and potential violence/sexual scenes.
1. New Mission

AJ Flower: Welcome everyone to my new story! I'm a very busy person, so I may or may not post this regularly. I will, however, work on this in all the spare time I get. I hope you enjoy my story!,

PS: I've finally watched more of the series, but I may or may not be fully up to date with everything in the story. If I get anything wrong, please comment below and let me know :) All feedback is welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story below. All characters, except my OC, do not belong to me. Please support the Anime/Manga SOUL EATER!

* * *

Giriko scowled as he made his way down the hall. Mosquito was in front of him, and suddenly he had the urge to squish the puny man into the ground. But Lady Arachne wouldn't LIKE that now would she? No, she never let him do ANYTHING fun. Just once he'd like to play football with the tiny man's head and kick him across the room.

Lady Arachne had called him and Mosquito down to her room to talk to her about a new mission she's assigning them. Apparently she's looking for someone, someone important at least. Not that it really mattered to Giriko; it was probably just another pawn. They entered her room silently – well, Mosquito did. Giriko slammed the door behind him and leaned against it. The other ignored him and knelt before his Lady Arachne.

Arachne showed no emotion as she sat atop her throne of webs. Her eyes cast down on her most loyal servant and the… rebellious one.

"Lady Arachne," Mosquito said, "What is it you need of us?"

"Why must you be so fucking polite?" Giriko scowled. Mosquito glared at the man as Giriko stepped away from the door. "You God damn bug."

"Silence your tongue in the eyes of Lady Arachne."

"Make me, old man. You wanna go?"

"Just watch-" Mosquito began to speak, but was interrupted by a small cough from the woman he so very much adored. "My apologies, Lady Arachne."

"It is alright, Mosquito. Giriko, stop you're yapping. You're giving me a headache." The woman, Arachne, smiled at the fuming man below her. "You must be calmer for the mission I am assigning you."

Giriko's brows furrowed at her statement. Lady Arachne usually didn't care about his attitude, nevertheless for some stupid, insignificant mission. What the hell could make her so… nit-picky about his attitude? He didn't do anything wrong. Well, he didn't do anything different. Maybe Lady Arachne was going through one of those weird, woman hormone things. Headaches – Giriko scoffed at the word – Lady Arachne never had headaches.

"So what's this mission about anyways?" Giriko asked, not that he was too curious.

"I have a child I want you to find."

"A child?" Both men stared curiously at Arachne. "Why would you need some child?"

"It's not just any child," Arachne said, with almost a bored tone in her voice, "This is a child from my womb specifically."

_What the hell?_ Giriko stared, dumbfounded, at Lady Arachne. _This lady had a baby? Who the fuck did she bang? _

"Lady Arachne," Mosquito chimed, "I don't mean to intrude on your privacy, but why is your child not with you now? And why are you searching for them at this point in time?"

The woman's face turned to a frown for a small second, (_Ah, so she does have emotions_, Giriko thought) then turned back to being expressionless. "That is a rather long explanation, but I guess some of it is required for your retrieval.

"Since you two are not witches, I know you will not understand some of our ways. I gave birth to twins a little more than seventeen years ago. In our culture, twins are the worst curse laid upon a mother. Usually, when twins are in the womb, one will consume the other's soul, and the curse would be gone. In my case, however, I gave birth to both a boy and a girl, both seemingly healthy, but their powers are split in half because of their curse.

"I was ashamed, and of course it was the fathers fault. I killed him right off. He dared to curse me with two useless children. The nerve of him. The babies were taken by our Doctor, and he was supposed to get rid of them both. But he did not, and both children are still alive.

"I want you to only bring back one," Arachne further explained, "Take the strongest of the two and have them consume the other's soul. Then bring them back to me. They will be a strong addition to our organization. One of my colleagues has told me that the twins were last seen in Hallows Village, a small town just a while north of here."

* * *

"Ahh~CHOO!"

The boy across the field looked up worriedly at his sister. "Haruki-Chan, are you alright?"

The girl, just getting over a cold, smiled at her older brother. "I'm fine! I'm almost done planting the new carrot seeds. Can we go into town after? Please?"

"Not today," the boy, Setsuna, glanced up at the sky. "It's gonna rain tonight. Might as well go home to Papa. He'll be worried if we're out in a storm." He crossed over to his sister. "Besides, we don't want to keep the dogs waiting. They get restless when they don't see their precious little Haruki-Chan."

Haruki smiled at the thought of the "dogs" at home. The girl's pet wolf gave birth to six little pups, and all of them were madly affectionate with her. She quickly buried the last of her carrot seeds and jumped up to meet her brother's height.

"I'll race ya!" She squealed, and then broke off into a run. As she ran farther down the field, she noticed the lack of noise behind her. She paused once to look back, only for the boy to zoom past her, riding on a broomstick. "Setsuna! No fair!"

"You never said I couldn't fly!"

"You know what I meant! Baka!" The girl scowled and broke off into a faster sprint, almost catching up with her counterpart ahead of her. When they arrived home, neither child had broken into a sweat, and they both still had enough energy to play for days on end.

* * *

Giriko packed his bag slowly, without attitude, very much unlike himself. He replayed what Lady Arachne had told him in his head over and over again. For some reason he felt… sorry for the two unknown children. Did Lady Arachne even name them before she threw them away like trash? How much weaker can these kids be if their twins?

I'll never understand witches and their fucking weird ass customs, Giriko thought. Why should he care anyways? One of these kids is going to be used as a pawn for Arachne, and will die soon anyways. Why should he care about what happens to them?

Giriko paused. He almost had an answer to that question. Pity? Shaking his head, Giriko scowled and grabbed a bottle of Whisky from his desk. Tomorrow he would choose which of the two twins died.

So tonight, he drank.

* * *

Thank you for reading! If you liked it add it to your favorites and tell me what you think in the comments below! If you didn't like it... Then... Comment and tell me what needs to be improved?

Stay tuned!


	2. The Secret in Hallows Village

Hi everyone! Now posting Chapter 2! Please leave your comments to help me get better at writing the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater at all, only my own plot and the OCs shown. Please support Soul Eater and its creators!

* * *

The twins lived on the outskirts of Hallows Village. It was a tiny little home, very cozy, and smelled of sweets and herbs all the time. Haruki and Setsuna lived with an elderly man, whom they called Papa. He was a healer, and helped the people of his village with his medicine. He was too old to work in the fields anymore, so the twins were given the chore. They didn't mind it however, they loved being in the outdoors. They especially loved their Papa.

When the sun had barely risen, Haruki awoke from her bed in the basement. Six little pups were lying across her body, taking in the warmth she had to give. Three were pure white, like their mother, and two were pure black, like their father. The only one who didn't fit into any of these groups was the little one who lied atop Haruki's chest. He was black with a white underside, and a white front right paw. He was the runt of the litter, and Haruki's favorite.

"Pon~" Haruki yawned and lightly patted the unique puppy's head. He awoke with a jolt, his bright blue eyes opening widely. He immediately crawled forward and licked the young girl's face. She giggled loudly, causing the other puppies to wake up.

"Good morning!" she said enthusiastically, "Suki, Maki, Ryuu," The white puppies yipped, "Gin, Jixi," the black puppies attacked her face, "I need to get up!"

The mother of the rascals, who had slept on the floor to leave room for the puppies on the bed, barked at them. They all whimpered and crawled off Haruki, going to their mother for breakfast.

"Thank you Harribel," Haruki said to the mother wolf. "After they eat we'll all go for a walk."

Haruki was very pale for a child who spends most of her time in the sun. Her coal black hair just makes her creamy skin appear even paler. Her hair was rather long, extending past her elbows, but she always tied it in a side braid to keep it out of her face. Her eyes were a dark blue, a darker shade of Pon's own eyes. She was rather short compared to other children her age in Hallow's Village, but she made up for it with her strength and agility. Nobody in her school was able to beat her in a race, or in a scavenger hunt.

She braided her hair as usual today and grabbed some clothes for the day. The only clean thing in her closet was a blue hooded tee-shirt and her favorite black capris. Haruki didn't own any shoes, mainly because her Papa made her make her own clothes. She wasn't very good at that, however, so she just stuck to being barefoot. She made a mental note in her head to have her brother teach her that spell.

Yes, spell. Haruki sighed at the thought. Since she and her brother were born, they had grown up with certain abilities. Her Papa told them that they were witches, which are supposed to be evil, according to her school. Papa was a witch too, but he told the twins that the three of them were good witches, and should only do things to help people, and not hurt them. Setsuna seemed better with spells than Haruki, and she liked to learn from her brother more than her Papa.

The one thing she had trouble with however, was riding on a broomstick. Yet, she also made up for that with her speed, so to her it didn't matter.

"Okay guys! Ready to go!" All of the animals jumped up to her voice. Haruki put Pon on her shoulder, since his legs were still too stubby for him to keep up with the rest of the group. She put leashes on the rest of the puppies, so they wouldn't run off, and left the mother alone.

She brought the wolves upstairs towards the front door. Her brother, a true night owl, was still sleeping on the couch, while her Papa was wide awake, cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Haruki," he said, smiling. "Are you going into town?"

"Yeah," Haruki replied. The children in town loved seeing her and her puppies, and all the villagers thought she was a sweet girl. But if they knew her secret… even if she was a good witch like her Papa told her, she didn't think that they'd treat her like a sweet girl anymore. "Do you need anything Papa?"

"Actually, I do. Can you pick up some rice on your way back? And," he put some money in her hand, "if there is any money left over, could you get some good fish?"

"Of course Papa!" Haruki smiled and headed towards the door.

"Oh, and Haruki!" the old man called, causing the girl's head to turn back around, "Don't do anything you're not supposed to. The world can't know of us yet."

"Of course Papa! I won't let you down!"

The door slammed shut as the girl made her exit. Her brother woke up from the noise.

"Gah, Papa, be quiet will ya?" Setsuna mumbled lazily. He looked up at his father, his eyes the same shade of blue as his sister's, but with dark circles lying underneath them. His black hair was a tangled mess, and he still had his day clothes on – a grey tank top and dark jeans. He knew how to make shoes with the spells he learned, so he had a dirty pair next to his lazy body. "I was up all night…"

"That wasn't me; you know who it was, and she's gone now." Papa scowled at the very tired boy. "You should make an effort to take a walk with her sometimes."

"Why? She'll just run ahead of me." Setsuna scratched his head and slowly peeled himself from the couch. "Besides, I hate mornings. It's too bright then."

"You're just a polar opposite to your sister. Not in looks though," Papa gleamed, "You both are beautiful children."

"Like mom, right?"

The old man paused. He looked down at the food he was cooking. "Yes, like your mother." The boy shifted past the man, not noticing the grim expression on his face.

"It was a shame you don't have a picture or something. I'm sure Haruki would agree. Even if she did run away, we'd want to see what our mother looked like-"

"Setsuna!" the old man snapped at the boy, who looked at him without so much of a care. "We do not talk about that woman in this house!"

"Well then tell me why she ran away, and then I'll stop-"

"Enough!" Papa glared daggers at Setsuna. "I will not talk about that goddamn woman in this house! Do you hear me?"

"I just don't see why we can't talk about her! She's my mom! I want to know why she left us! That's all!"

"You'll never know! And you'll never understand!"

Setsuna sneered, "Is it because we're twins?" A pause. "That look says it all. It is isn't it? Mom was scared we wouldn't be strong enough? I read that book. It's stupid though, Haruki and I are both strong, why can't we go see her and show her that?"

Papa paused and stared at the boy grimly. "Did you tell your sister anything?"

"No…"

"Keep it that way."

"But Papa!"

"No!"

A knock on the door halted the two's argument. Setsuna looked over at the door, grumbled a bit, and stomped over to it.

"Haruki-Chan," Setsuna said while opening the door, "Did you forget one of the pups—"

Setsuna blinked. The person who stood before him was not his sister, and was barely a person at all. He had a pointed nose like Pinocchio, and looked rather old. "Hi… Old man… Um, are you lost? I haven't seen you in the village before."

The old man greeted the boy. "Good morning, sir. I'd hate to bother you at such an early hour. My name is Mosquito."

_Mosquito… Like the bug?_ Setsuna raised an eyebrow and shook the little man's hand. "Setsuna."

"Well, Setsuna… I have just a small question for you. Why does your house reek like one of a witch?"

Setsuna slowly backed away from the man. "Papa…" he whispered. His secret… The one secret he and his sister had sworn to keep was now revealed. "Papa! Help!"

* * *

Aye~ What will happen next? Leave a comment with what you think! Question: What do you think will happen between Setsuna and Mosquito, and where is Giriko? Comment your response, let's see who is closest!

Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for Chapter 3!


End file.
